


I'm Not Okay (I Promise) - Prinxiety

by XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety nearly dies, Logan tries to stay calm but can't, M/M, Morality stays as happy as possible, Princey has panic attacks, Thomas starts hating himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX/pseuds/XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX
Summary: Anxiety starts acting strange, but everyone figures its because he isn't sleeping well...Unfortunately, that is not the case...





	1. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you guys, this story is ANGST. Its sad and gets even sadder.
> 
> ((I had this idea in the car and then saw Thomas' new video and I'm scared omg))

Anxiety grumbled, coming out of his room. It was around 12 p.m, which was typical for him to be getting up. Patton smiled, "Good afternoon, Anxiety!" He said. Anxiety smiled a little, "I haven't been able to sleep today." He said. "What?! You go up and into bed right now, Mister!" Patton scolded. Anxiety whined, "I'm hungry..."

Prince walked in, "What is- Oh dear heavens, Anxiety, you look awful!" He said. "Thanks for noticing." Anxiety said, sitting at the table and eating some cold pizza. "I didn't mean it that way, sorry. Have you slept?" He asked. "Nope." Anxiety said, taking a bite of his pizza. "You really should, you look more pale than usual..." Prince said, sitting with him. Anxiety just shrugged, "I've been feeling like crap." He said. 

Logan was there, "Are you ill Anxiety?" He asked. Anxiety shrugged again, "I have no clue. I've been cramping and coughing, so probably." "Stomach cramps?" Logan asked, making Anxiety nod. "Yep. And I've had nightmares...you know, worse then usual." He said. Roman stood, "I shall fight your demons away!" He said proudly, making Anxiety laugh and then break into a fit of coughs.

 

"Thanks, Princey, but I have this under control. Its just a bad week." He said, coughing a little. "This has been going on for a week?!" Logan and Patton nearly shouted in shock, making Anxiety flinch a little. "Yeah...?"

"Anxiety, this is serious. You are not getting optimal sleep, without that Thomas-" "Can sleep because I'm not around to keep him awake." Anx snapped. "Well, yes, but-" Anxiety finished his pizza and stood up, "Look, I'm seriously fine. This is nothing I'm not used to. I don't just make Thomas anxious, I take away his anxiety too. I've been doing that lately so he can relax for a while." He said.

Roman's eyes wet wide, "Wait, really? You have been the reason he isn't anxious lately?" He asked. Anxiety nodded, "Yep. It just makes me a little sick." He said. Logan knew that couldn't be right. Even with Anxiety taking most of Thomas' anxiety, he would still feel some...but, Thomas was completely relaxed. He was having fun, not even thinking about the bad things.

He just smiled a little at Anxiety, "Right, well. You should go and sleep for a while. We will go and wake you for dinner." He said. Anxiety nodded and smiled, stretching and waving everyone away. He went up to his room and closed the door.

 

Roman sighed, "You know, I'm worried about him." He said. Patton nodded, "I thought he had just woken up." He said. Logan hummed, "I need to speak with Thomas, maybe he knows what is happening." He said, standing up and going to find Thomas.

Patton pouted a little, feeling scared. He was scared Anxiety was getting sick. Roman was worried as well, but he figured Anxiety would feel better in a few days.

Anxiety, on the other hand, knew something was wrong. He knew that he was getting sicker as the days went by. He didn't want to worry anyone, so he said he was fine. He was determined that he would be fine, even if he was dying. He was okay. He laid down, playing his music.

"I'm okay..." He mumbled before falling asleep.  


	2. Cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh....blood warning? And some cursing?? And panic attacks??? AND CRYING????
> 
> Also my friend keeps calling me a bitch for writing this h aha

Anxiety hadn't gotten better. In fact, he's gotten worse since 3 weeks ago. He had nearly lost all color to his skin, he had darker circles then normal under his eyes, and he was breaking into more coughing fits.

Logan had been extremely worried the past few days. He knew something was seriously wrong with Anxiety and it was making his stomach knot. Unfortunately, he had found nothing. Thomas had no clue what was going on, but wished Anxiety the best. He didn't want to worry anyone else, so he said nothing of his concerns.

Roman was probably the most worried out of them all, especially since he had liked Anxiety more than he ever let on. He cried himself to sleep for the past months, just because his mind kept bringing on horrible scenarios. Patton was probably the strongest of all of them right now. He kept checking on Anxiety and did his fatherly duties, but he had a stomach cramp from the knot he had in his stomach.

 

Anxiety knew he was dying. He just knew. He didn't even show half of what he felt to the others. He loved them all too much, maybe Roman just a little more, to let them worry about someone like him. Disorders weren't something people should care about, in his mind. He came down, after an hour or two of sleep, to get some lunch. Everyone was in the kitchen and he smiled, "Mornin'..." He said. His voice was rough, he looked sickly, and the sight made all of them feel sad.

"Good morning-er...afternoon." Roman said. "How are you feeling today?" He asked. Anxiety shrugged, "Eh...better? Not really, but still..." They all gave him a sad look and he rolled his eyes, "I'm okay, I promise." He said. He hated lying to them, but right now he felt off. Even more then he has been. He shook it off and grabbed a glass, suddenly feeling dizzy.

He gasped at the sudden pain and cried out, it felt like something stabbed his stomach and was tearing away at his insides, making him cough violently and loudly. They watched, all too horrified to move. Anxiety's eyes went huge and he coughed, this time spitting up a large amount of blood. He fell, losing consciousness instantly. Roman and Patton were already by his side, both trying to wake him up and both crying.

 

"T-Thomas!" Logan screamed, feeling panic and fear and worry and millions of other emotions. He had tears streaming down his face, trying to keep himself calm for the others. Thomas ran in, "What's wro- Anxiety!" He screamed. "He just coughed up b-blood, and he passed out!" Logan sobbed, shaking. It scared him because he was helpless. He didn't know what to do. "He's sick! W-W--How?!" Patton cried. 

Thomas suddenly realized and started sobbing. He covered his face and cried, breaking into a panic attack. Logan tried to comfort him, but he kept repeating one thing. "Its my fault!" He cried. "H-How?" Logan asked, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "M-My doctor gave me anxiety medication, so I started taking it! I've been behind this! I-I didn't know, oh god, I've been killing Anxiety!" He cried loudly. 

Patton got up and went to Thomas' bathroom, throwing the pills in the toilet and flushing them. "Anxiety will not die! I-I won't allow that!" Roman cried. "Carry Anxiety to the couch, pills are gone." Patton said. "Gone?" Thomas asked. "You should have said something! If you felt like you wanted Anxiety gone you should have told me! Or Logan! Or Roman! You nearly killed--" There was a loud smack and Patton was holding his face with Logan in front of him.

 

"You _stop!_ You are only making him feel worse, and that isn't good for _Anxiety!_ Just shut your mouth and go somewhere to relax!" Logan shouted, making everyone look at him in shock. Never had Logan lost his temper like that. He had never struck someone in his life, but it was the only way to calm Patton down. He watched as Patton cried, hugging Thomas and apologizing.

Everything was in utter turmoil. Roman cleaned the blood from Anxiety's mouth and sniffled. He just watched him sleep, seeing his breathing short, shallow, and heavy. His eyes opened, "R-Ro..." He croaked, trying to sit up. Roman pushed him back down gently, "Shh, lay down." He whispered. Tears were streaming unconsciously, making Anxiety worry a little.

"Don't cry, Princey...it doesn't suit you..." Roman just laughed a little a sniffled. "G-Guys! He's awake!" He called. Anxiety just frowned. Why was everyone so worried? Didn't they hate him?

 

They all rushed in, sighing in relief. "You...You guys have been crying..." Anxiety stated, sounding confused. "Yeah, we have..." Patton said. "For me?" He asked again. They nodded. Anxiety just chuckled, breaking into horrible sounding coughs, "No...no, I thought...I thought everyone hated me..." He said, tears in his eyes. Was he wrong all these years? Did everyone love him, even though he was a disorder?

He just broke down when he realized that he was  _loved._ Everyone loved him...and he loved them.

Roman just smiled sadly, "We could never hate you, Anxiety. We may dislike you at times, but what kind of people would we be if we _always_ likes each other?" Anxiety hugged Roman and cried, shaking in his arms. He didn't want to die. 

 

"Yeah, kiddo. Heck, Logan just slapped me for yelling at Thomas because it wasn't good for your health." Patton said. "Why...were you yelling at Thomas?" Anxiety asked. "I...I started taking some anxiety meds...I had no idea they would kill you, I'm so sorry." Thomas apologized, tears rolling down his cheeks. Anxiety just smirked, like he usually did, "Its okay."

They all gave him a surprised look. "You didn't know...that isn't your fault..." Thomas just smiled and started crying more, hugging Anxiety. Logan now knew. everything was pieced together. There was one issue, though...the pills were still in Thomas' system. "I am sorry to break the moment, but...Anxiety won't getting better for a while. In fact, he'll get worse." They all looked at Logan with a confused look.

"Well, the medication will stay in Thomas' system for a long time. Maybe even two to three months." He stated. "So...So, I will feel worse?" Anxiety asked, looking at Logan sadly. Logan nodded, "Yeah..." He was scared that Anxiety would die in that time.  Everyone was scared of that. Anxiety just looked away. He hated seeing them worry for him of all people.

 

Roman looked like someone kicked his puppy. The thought of losing Anxiety...it tore him up inside. He couldn't even say something hopeful. Patton smiled sadly, "W...We can look on the bright side! Maybe-Maybe Anxiety will get better in that time." He said, sounding more like he was convincing himself. He was trying to be hopeful and happy, but it felt like everything was crashing down.

Anxiety hated this. He hated being the sick one. He hated that he was stupid enough to think that the people that asked him how he was the whole time hated him. He wanted to live, to start something with Roman, to do anything he had never done.

Patton nudged Logan, nodding to their room. Logan nodded, "We are going upstairs to think of ways to make you feel better." He said. Anxiety smiled and nodded, "Okay...thank you guys." He said, making them both smile. "Roman, you should get some sleep or something." Thomas said. Roman shook his head, "No, I-I'm not leaving this spot." He said. Thomas smiled sadly, nodding and going to his room. Anxiety just smiled a little and started crying again, except this time they were happy tears.

 

"Anx? Are you okay?" Roman asked. "I-I'm not, but that's okay. I was so stupid and I thought that I would let myself die because no one can love a disorders. I was so wrong. _Logan_ was crying. Patton wasn't sunshine like he always is. Even you are different, not singing or making Disney references. All of these changes because-because I'm sick and everyone is scared." He laughed and cried more. 

Roman smiled sadly, "We could never hate you. I know I said it before, but its the truth. You may be a wet blanket most of the time, but you keep Thomas' shame and fear. You make him see the cons to all of our pros. You mean the world to me." Roman blushed, realizing what he said.

Anxiety turned to him, eyes wide and surprised. "Roman..." "I may never get another chance to tell you, so here I go. Anxiety, I love you. I love you so much and I always have. I didn't think that time could have been so short to tell you...and-and, now, I'm scared. I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you. I can't--" Anxiety covered his mouth to stop his ranting, "I love you too, Ro. I have for as long as I can remember." He said.

 

Roman smiled, breaking into tears and sobbing while hugging Anxiety. Anxiety hugged him back and smiled sadly, purring just slightly. Roman pulled away, "You...You purr." Anxiety blushed and shrugged a little. "Oh my goodness that is the most pure thing I have ever heard!" He squealed, making Anxiety smile and blush more. "Noooo, stoooop." He whined.

Roman giggled, "That's why you hiss--you are just like a cat!" He said. Anxiety just laughed and shoved him away playfully. Anxiety started coughing, making Roman frown a little. "Hey, Anx?"

"Y--" He was cut off by a cough, "Yeah?" Roman shuffled, "Why didn't you kiss me? You know, to shut me up?" He asked. Anxiety just looked down a little, biting his lip. "I...I didn't want to kiss you because...because I didn't want it to be harder for you when I...yeah..." He said sadly. Roman realized what he meant and frowned more, "N-No, really, you will live. I know you will...you-you just have to!" He cried. 

 

"Ro, you know the state I'm in now. You heard Logan, he said I may just get worse. I don't expect to live through this..." Anxiety said sternly, making Roman cry harder. "B-But--Anxiety-! I can't let you just die! I-If you d-die what will happen to us? To T-Thomas?!" He sobbed. Anxiety smiled sadly, wiping away Roman's tears. "Princey, please don't cry. I know its hard to accept, it was hard for me too. I just can't keep getting sicker and praying that I'll live...it'll just set me up for disappointment." He said. "I want to live. For me, for you, for the others, for Thomas...but, sometimes things are just out of our control." He said. Roman just cried into his hands, nuzzling them.

"B-But, Anx..." He whined. "I know, shhh...I know." Anxiety smiled sadly, eyes welling up with tears. "If I live, then can we go do something romantic and cheesy? Like, maybe a date by the lake with fireflies around us...?" He asked, making Roman smile. "Of course, Darling." He said sweetly.

Anxiety smiled, sniffling a little. It took a few minutes, but he was to the point of full on sobbing. Roman just held him close, kissing his head and rubbing his back. "R-Roman, I'm so scared...I-I don't w-want to d-die, Ro." He cried, suddenly feeling his chest tighten. He was having a panic attack, making Roman panic slightly.

 

Roman ran and got Anxiety some water, knowing it helped. He ran back in, putting the cup to Anxiety's lips since the other's hands were too shaky to take the glass himself. Anxiety drank and took deep breaths, getting himself calmed down. "Thank you..." He said softly. 

"Anx, I know you are scared. So am I...but, I promise I will do anything in my power to save you. I will make sure you live if it's the last thing I do." Roman said sternly,making Anxiety smile. He hugged Roman, "I love you, I want you to know that." He said. Roman smiled, hugging him back, "I love you too, Anxiety...I want you to remember how much I care about you."

They sat quietly, just enjoying each other's company while they still could. 

 

\---

 

Patton was rubbing Logan's back while the logical side cried. He didn't know how to help Anxiety and that scared him. "Lo, its okay. Anxiety will be okay, I just know it." Logan cried harder, "B-But, I can't help him! I don't know what to do and I'm upset and sad and too many other things. I hate emotions." He ranted. Patton just smiled a little, "I know, Logan. I know because I don't know what to do...Anxiety could easily-no, I won't let myself think like that." He told himself sternly. 

"Patton, do you think Anxiety will survive this?" Logic asked, looking at Morality. Patton smiled sadly, "I do. I think he will live." He said. Logan smiled a little, "I really hope so...I wish I knew how to help him, but I do not. I don't know if there's even a chance of survival at this point-" "Now you stop talking like that, Mister." Patton scolded, "Anxiety is fine. He just need time to heal." He said.

Logan smiled, realizing that Patton was being stern so he would listen. He nodded, "You're right. Why don't we cuddle for a while and watch a movie?" He asked, changing the subject. Patton nodded excitedly and squealed, setting up a pillow and blanket fort for them to lay under.

 

\---

 

Anxiety was sleeping, his breathing a little more normal now. Roman couldn't sleep. Every time he tried, he had horrible images of what could happen while he slept. He wouldn't tell Anxiety either because he didn't want him worried, especially in his state. He brushed the hair from Anxiety's face, making the other persona stir in his sleep and open his eyes, "Mmm, Roman...?" He asked, sounding very confused.

"Oh, sorry...didn't mean to wake you." He said, smiling sadly at Anxiety. "That's okay...how long was I out for?" Anxiety asked while stretching. Roman smiled, "An hour or two, I believe." He said. Anxiety looked a little..better then he did earlier. "How do you feel?" Anxiety shrugged, "The same, for the most part." He said. 

Roman hated seeing him in this state, knowing he was in pain and hiding it. "Do you need anything?" He asked. Anxiety shrugged, "I wanna take a shower, but I don't want to be alone in the bathroom." He said, not straight up asking Roman to go with him. Roman blushed a little, "Well, if you want of course, I can sit in the bathroom to keep an eye on you..." He said softly.

 

Anxiety nodded and blushed, getting up shakily and taking Roman to the bathroom. He made Roman turn around while he stripped down and hopped into the shower. "Okay, you can turn back around." Anxiety said while turning around. He showered with cool water, since he was afraid to do too hot of water. Roman smiled and sat on the sink, "So, uh...did you have good dreams?" He asked.

"Sort of. They were just really weird...like, bad weird." He said, washing his hair. "Oh?" "Yeah...I was dead and everyone was crying around me..but, I was watching...screaming at you guys to turn around and look at me." Anxiety explained. Roman swallowed, "Oh, wow...that sounds horrible." "Eh...it was mostly scary." He said,

Roman was still blushing, not sure how Anxiety would want to get out. He didn't want to be ungentlemanly, but he might have to. "You know, Anx, you looked a little better when you woke up." The prince said, smiling a little. "Oh? That's good...didn't feel any different, but still." Anxiety said, trying to sound hopeful for Roman. His insides felt like fire. He felt the sharp pains again and gasped, whimpering softly. He almost started hoping that he was better.

 

"R-Ro, my insides h-hurt again..." Anxiety said, whining. Roman jumped up, "Anx, what do you want me to do? I-I--" He was panicked again. There was a loud thud in the tub and Roman looked in, seeing Anxiety passed out in the shower. He turned the water off, picked Anxiety up, wrapped him in a towel, and sat with him. His skin was cold, making Roman sick to his stomach. 

He just had to hope, didn't he? He just had to get his hopes up that Anxiety was getting better...but, he wasn't. Anxiety wasn't being cruel or pessimistic when he said he would die...it was possible. Probably more possible then anyone wanted to believe. He got Anxiety dried and dressed, making sure to not look at anything Anxiety didn't give him permission to look at. He picked him up bridal style and carried him to the couch, laying him down and sitting with him. He fell asleep, head resting on the couch.

 

\---

 

_Roman was sitting, suddenly a wave of horror washed over him while he watched Anxiety fall. This time, he had no pulse. He wasn't moving. Just his eyes, dead and cold, staring at Roman. Everything around him turned black and him and Anxiety's corpse were floating in the void._

_The body moved, now facing Roman, "You did this to me! You could have saved me! What kind of hero are you? Do you really hate me that much?" Was all Roman could hear, echoing in his ears and getting louder and louder. "NO! Anx, I tried! I tried to save you, Anxiety! I don't hate you! I love you, please!" He cried, body shaking as tears streamed down his face._

_They were back to the living room, everyone around Anxiety's body. "How could you do this?" Logan asked, making Roman go pale. "This is your fault!" Patton cried, glaring at him. Everything was repeating, making Roman curl into a ball and cover his ears. He just sobbed, shaking as their words kept getting louder and louder. He wanted to take Anxiety's place in that moment, he wanted to be gone. He--_

 

"Kiddo, wake up, it's dinner time." Patton said, smiling a little. Roman looked a little shaken and scared. He looked at Patton, "H-Huh?" He asked. "Dinner is ready, c'mon. We will get Anx some food later, but for now let's let him sleep." He said. Roman hesitantly nodded, "I just had a horrible nightmare..." He said. Patton just rubbed his back and smiled, "Wanna talk about it during dinner?" He asked, him and Roman walking to the kitchen. 

"Not really, its really...dark." He said. Patton got it and nodded, smiling a little. They sat down at the table with Logan and started to eat peacefully.

 

\--

 

Anxiety woke up, body stiff and sore. He remembered passing out in the shower and that was it. He blushed realizing that Roman must have dressed him and laid him down. He could hear them in the kitchen, eating dinner, so he shakily got up and wobbled into the kitchen.

He smiled, seeing them talk and enjoy themselves. "Hey guys..." He croaked quietly. They all smiled, saying hello to him. Roman wanted to go and lay him back down, but maybe it was better that he was up. He got a small amount of food, having no appetite at the moment. He sat and ate with them, smiling because it was nice to spend time with them while he still could.

It was about halfway through dinner when he wanted to do something. Say something he never had. He just wanted...to be honest with them. "Hey, guys?" They all turned to Anxiety, looking slightly concerned. He swallowed nervously at all the eyes on him. "I..." He took a deep breath.

 

_"I'm ready to tell you all my name..."_

 

 

_**((Wowie! Hehe, I will update after part 2 of 'accepting Anxiety' since I think we will get a name for him then. Tell me what you think down in the comments below and enjoy the chapters to come! :D ))** _


	3. Disenchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER HAS SPOILERS SO IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OR SEEN THE VIDEO WHERE ANXIETY GIVES US HIS NAME GO AND WATCH IT BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER OKAY AHHHGHGHGKDFJDHGKJSDHG

They all looked at Anxiety with a shocked look, all looking at one another as well. "Anx, you don't have to-" "I want to...but, uh...where is Thomas? I want him here too." Anxiety interrupted, taking a deep breath. Prince got up and went to get Thomas, Anxiety watching him run off. He just smiled, feeling nothing bad right now. Well, other then a little bit of anxiety...but, that was expected.

Thomas came in, looking confused. Roman followed and sat with Anxiety, smiling. "Are you sure...?" Roman asked very softly, watching Anxiety nod and smile a little nervously. "Okay, so, ugh...I'm just feeling really, really anxious so be patient." He said, taking a big deep breath. They all were patient, trying to be anyways.

"Okay, okay..." He sighed, "Just...you all promise you won't laugh?" They all nodded.

 

"My name..is..." He mumbled the last part, eyes shutting. Roman thought he heard it, but wasn't sure if he heard it right. "Huh?" They all asked. "M-My name is...its Virgil." He rushed out quickly, hiding his face. Roman forced himself not to smile, but it was extremely difficult. Anxiety looked up through his hands, eyes wide. "I think that name...is perfect and unique." Thomas said.

"I agree. It is definitely something I have never heard before. I like it." Logan said, smiling a little. Patton giggled a little, "Its cute, I like it! I expected Angel, but hey! It is still nice." He said. Roman smiled, "I like it. Its very...royal!" He said proudly. Anxiety smiled and uncovered his face. He felt happy and accepted.

Thomas smiled, "Thank you for sharing that with us." He said. Anxiety just shrugged and smiled. "Well, I figured this was as good a time as any." He said, knowing Thomas would know what he meant.

 

"I just realized the coincidence! 'Virgil' is the name of a Roman poet!" Patton said, then smiled and squished his own face, "Awww, and you are  _Roman's_  poet!" He squealed. Thomas raised an eyebrow and looked at them, not knowing what Patton was talking about. Logan was confused as well.

Anxiety and Roman glared at Patton, at which he covered his mouth and looked around. Logan and Thomas turned to Roman and Anxiety, both surprised and kind of happy. "Are you two...?" Logan asked. Roman sighed and nodded, "Yep." Thomas smiled, happy for them. They had been flirting and teasing one another for so long, it was surprising they didn't confess their feelings sooner.

Anxiety smiled a little, happy that everything was...decent right now. He was enjoying himself, even though he was achy. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Patton asked after a few minutes. "I mean, good...but, still sick." He said, shrugged a little. Logan realized something and turned to Patton, "How did you know the origin of the name 'Virgil'?" He asked Patton. "I read on of your books about Roman Poets or whatever." He said with a cute smile.

Thomas just smiled, "I have got to go, got some work to do. Have fun you guys!" He said, rushing his way out. Anxiety really did look worse then before. He looked nearly transparent at this point. "Hey, you guys know you're the coolest...right?" Anxiety said with a smile.

 

Patton smiled, "Of course we know that!" He said with a laugh. The doorbell rang and Patton jumped up, answering it. He had ordered some pizza for them, since he wanted pizza and knew they all would enjoy some. He walked back in the kitchen with four boxes, setting them down. "Eat up!" Everyone grabbed a slice, eating happily and just enjoying each other's company.

Every time Anxiety took a bite, he felt tidal waves of nausea. He didn't want to worry anyone, so he just smiled and battled through it. He set a half eaten slice down, feeling disgusted just looking at the food. "Anx-Virgil? Are you okay?" Logan asked. Anxiety nodded, "Nauseous." He said softly, swallowing away the tingling in his jaw and the churning in his stomach. 

"Is it the pizza?" Patton asked. Anxiety shook his head, "Any food sounds bad right now." Roman was worried, especially since Anxiety was looking worse then usual. "Anx..." Roman said softly. "I'm okay, really. Just no appetite." He said. His stomach cramped, which was one of the reasons he felt sick. "You haven't eaten a lot the past few days..." Roman said. 

 

Anxiety smiled, "Honestly, I'm okay." He said, "Trust me, I'm  _okay._ " He said. He just didn't want to worry them, it made him feel guilty. "If you are certain..." Roman said. Anxiety kept feeling sicker and sicker until it got to the point of him rushing to the bathroom and throwing up any meals he had had. Roman walked in and knelt down, rubbing Anxiety's back.

Anxiety got to the point of dry heaving, finally giving up and leaning against the wall. Roman smiled sadly and wet a rag with cold water, cleaning him up. "I hate this..." Anxiety mumbled. Patton and Logan walked in, "Are you okay, Kiddo?" Patton asked. Anxiety shrugged, "I guess...I feel less nauseous." He said.

"...I've given up at this point..." He said sadly, smiling a little. "Kiddo..." Patton said sadly. "Anx, no..." Roman said. "Why should I stay hopeful? Yes, I don't want to die. I want to live, but seriously, what's the likelihood that I will make it?" "57.32% out of 100%." Logan said. "See! Over half!" Roman and Patton said hopefully.

 

"7.32% over half. Seriously, that isn't enough. Why would I keep my hopes up for that little chance?" He said, closing his eyes. "I would disagree normally, but I see your point." Logan said, "Its better to keep your hopes down...that way when-- _if_ , you live, it will be more special and you will feel much more grateful to be living." He said. "..." Anxiety realized he was right. Patton and Roman knew he was right too, but they didn't want to believe it.

Anxiety smiled, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He was tired and Princey could tell, so he carried him to the couch. Anxiety curled on the couch and fell asleep, purring like a cat. Patton smiled sadly, noticing that Roman was nearly falling asleep. He looked at Logan, "Let's drag the small mattress down for Roman." Logan nodded and smiled, going with Patton to get the mattress. 

Roman looked over to see them dragging the mattress to the living-room. They laid it down and smiled, "You can move it next to him if you want. This way you aren't sleeping on the hard floor." Patton said with a smile.

 

"Thank you..." Roman said softly. He grabbed some of his pillows and blankets. He laid down while Patton and Logan went to take a nap.

 

What none of them knew, was Anxiety was having a nightmare...

 

 

_**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG I GOT BUSY  OMG AND AHHH DO YOU GUYS WANT ANXIETY'S NIGHTMARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER????** _


	4. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally all just Anxiety's nightmare, okay, so...
> 
> GORE AND DEATH WARNING BECAUSE ANXIETY'S NIGHTMARE IS BAD :0

Anxiety squirmed on the couch. No one was awake at this hour, so they had no idea what was happening...

 

_Virgil was enjoying dinner with everyone. It was happy...pleasant...he was okay, not dying. He was happy. The power shut off, terrifying him. He called to the others, but had no response. He began to cry, begging for them to answer him._

 

_Everything was darker. The lights came back, but they were red. He looked over to the others only to see a gruesome scene. They were...mangled. Torn to pieces._ _**Dead**. He screamed, but there was no sound. He was holding a blood covered blade, eyes looking horrified. The other's corpses looked so...betrayed. It was like they were asking why. He cried, grabbing at them, shaking them, trying to wake them up. Nothing was working and he began to panic._

 

_" **Virgil..."** A deep voice spoke. " **Look what you have done...what have you become...? You killed the ones who loved you...** " Anxiety cried harder, "No! I didn't do this! I don't ever want to hurt them!" He cried. " **But you already have, child...you hurt them...** " He cried, shaking. _

 

_He couldn't believe he...killed them. The disembodied voice kept speaking, " **They probably wonder why you did it...why you hurt them...what they did wrong...** " Virgil dropped the blade, "No, please! I d-didn't!"_

 

_Even though they were dead, they turned to Anxiety. "Why...?" Roman's corpse asked. "Did we do something wrong?" Patton's asked. "We tried to save you..." Their cries and begs for forgiveness echoed in his head, getting louder and louder. Virgil cried and covered his ears, running as fast as he could from them. He shook, still hearing them while running._

 

_He was suddenly on a cliff. The voices were gone, but he finally was face-to-face with the disembodied voice...which was just a cloud of smoke. " **They are nothing more than my puppets, and you are next..."** It said while growling. Anxiety's eyes went wide, the voices louder than ever. _

 

 

_**"I am the Sickness. I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!** " Anx realized...this was Death, what would kill him. "I...I don't fear you, Death. I know what is coming my way." The creature laughed, " **Then you know how much it hurts everyone around you to see you like this..."** Virgil nodded. "I do. You know how to fix that?" The creature hummed, staying silent for a moment before asking, " **How...?"**  _

 

_"By leaving. Before I die. Leave so they can forget about me." He said. "Leaving where you can take me away. Leaving the people I love...leaving my family." Anx said confidently. " **You wouldn't make it on your own..."** The creature mocked. "Oh, I know..." Death gave him a shocked look._

 

_"That's why, before I die in their arms, I'm leaving..."_

 

Anxiety jumped awake, shaking and crying. It was hard to breathe. He knew that if Roman heard he would panic. He cried into his pillow, getting up and making sure everyone was there. He knew what he had to do...even if it was hard...


End file.
